fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 4 - Enter Cat R. Waul
He flops into his chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside him. As Basil plays a mournful tune, Dawson nudges Olivia encouragingly, and she walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that Basil was unoccupied with his detective work. Olivia: Now will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone. Basil pauses temporarily and faces Olivia. Basil: (Still depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. He turns away resumes playing, but after seeing Olivia's sad face, decides to humor her. Basil: Surely your mother knows where he is. Olivia: I--- I don't have a mother. Basil screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up. Basil: (Uncertainly) Well... um... well, then perhaps... (Firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers. He turns away. Olivia was now annoyed, and puts her hands on her hips. Olivia: (Defiantly) I didn't lose him. He was taken by a bat. Basil's eyes widen and he leans towards Olivia intently; clearly, the information was of great importance. Basil: Did you say...BAT? Olivia: Y-Yes. Basil: (Expectantly) Did he have a crippled wing? Olivia: I don't know. But he had a peg leg! The information is key to Basil, who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide. Basil: HA! Dawson ''walks by Olivia.'' Dawson: (to Basil) I say, do you know him? Basil now sits on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation.↩''Basil'': Know him? That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Ratigan! Basil points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a well-dressed rat sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Ratigan's sinister grin. Dawson: Uh...Ratigan? Basil leans over the top of the chair and states Ratigan's character. Basil: He's a genius, Dawson. He ducks down from the chair and reappears at the side. Basil: A genius... twisted for evil. Basil then moves in front of the chair.↩''Basil'': The Napoleon of crime! Dawson: As bad as all that, eh? Basil was now behind them, poking his head through a banister. Basil: (Hoarsely) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close... He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture. Basil: ...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Basil's voiceover continues as the screen goes deeper and deeper through London's sewers. Basil: Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. At the bottom of the sewers, there was empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars. Basil: Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak... Inside a prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Hiram is working at a podium, controlling its movements. Ratigan is at the door, monitoring his progress. Ratigan's voice is oily and gentlemanlike. Ratigan (Chuckles evilly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? Hiram: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous! He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir. Ratigan: We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you...fail? In Ratigan's hands was a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Hiram ''becomes angry and defiant. Hiram: I-I-I ''don't care! He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Ratigan, who dodges just in time. The robot was flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Ratigan's coat. The rat scowls at the resultant stain. Ratigan wiped the oil away and Hiram: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this... this...this evil any longer! Ratigan breathes out his cigarette smoke, then smiles. Ratigan: (Biting off rage) Mmm... (Normally) Very well. If that is your decision. Rattigan noticed Olivia's ballerina doll. Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here. He pick's up Olivia's ballerina doll and winds it up. Hiram: O-Olivia? Ratigan: Yes. Hm-hm, yes. Ratigan sets the doll down and watches it dance. 'Ratigan'': (Mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her. Hiram: You...you wouldn't?! ''Ratigan picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at Hiram. Ratigan: (Yelling) FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!! With a heavy heart, Hiram does as he's told. Outside, Ratigan was humming to himself as he writes a list. Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Fidget was hanging from the faucet, sleeping. Ratigan: Fidget? Fidget didn't wake up. Ratigan: (Calling back in Fidgets ear) FIDGET! Startled, the bat falls from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Ratigan's feet. Ratigan: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. You know what to do, and no mistakes! Fidget looks at the list. Fidget: No, no. No mistakes, sir. Fidget quickly reads the list. Fidget: Tools, gears, girl, uniforms... Impatiently, Ratigan yells from the doorway. Ratigan: NOW, Fidget! Fidget: I'm going, I'm going! I'm going! Fidget rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions